Hollowed Lust
by creativecherry
Summary: Random and likely smutty drabbles of what really goes on in Hueco Mundo between two certain Espadas.
1. At Sixes and Eights

No one understood why they went to each other. Some, such as Ulquiorra, surmised that it was some sort of pathetic connection between them as they both knew what it was like to be without rank and power. Others, mainly Nnoitra, claimed that the sadistic bastards just used sex as an excuse to try to kill each other.

And quite honestly, not even _they_ knew why they continued to meet up in the middle of the night, whether it was in their bedrooms or in the lab.

Well, at least that's what they had everyone thinking.

Szayel Aporro would say it was all for research purposes. That he was simply learning more about his fellow _Espada_. Like what erogenous zones left the _sexta Espada_ writhing under him and groaning obscenities that could make even Starrk blush. He'd never say he did it just for pleasure, that he liked having Grimmjow's cock in his ass, the way the blue haired man's calloused hands felt on his baby soft skin. That he liked the way he could reduce the mouthy _Espada_ to stuttering, incapable of forming complete sentences or think of _anything_ besides him.

It had nothing to do with carnal lust and everything to do with his ego as a scientist.

Or at least that's what Szayel Aporro was always trying to convince himself.

Grimmjow claimed the opposite. For him, it was all about his dick when it came to the _octava Espada_. It was no secret that he lusted for the mad scientist or that the wounds he sustained after their meetings were caused by the sadistic pinkette. But no one knew that he _liked_ the violence between them, that he got _off_ every time the damn cannibal sank his teeth into Grimmjow's flesh. And what Grimmjow liked the most was that he knew things other people didn't about Szayel Aporro.

No one but him knew that Szayel Aporro's _8_ was inked into his right hipbone and that the scientist _loved_ when Grimmjow traced it with his tongue. Or that his Hollow hole laid hidden beneath his clothing, a large hole on the inside of his left thigh. It was something that the scientist had only ever revealed to the _sexta_ and that was a fact the blue haired man relished in.

But no one needed to know that. After all, it wasn't like he _cared_ for the sick son of a bitch. He just had a pretty face and knew how to take care of his dick.

And Grimmjow was damn near convinced that that was the only reason he kept going back to the _octava_.


	2. Bloodied Enamel

There was always a certain element of unease that left Grimmjow on edge whenever Szayel Aporro crawled into his bed at night, particularly when he had his pretty lips stretched around Grimmjow's thick cock. The _octava_ _Espada _could do fucking _wonders_ with that mouth of his, leave Grimmjow dazed with his tongue. There had been multiple times where Grimmjow had fucked that pretty mouth and nearly made the scientist choke as he reached completion; something the pinkette allowed only because he got off on it.

_Allowed._ Szayel Aporro called the shots, even if it was Grimmjow ramming his cock up the scientist's tight ass. The only reason Szayel Aporro was able to call the shots, despite being _two ranks under_ him, was because of only one thing. **Teeth**. There were times few and far in between that Grimmjow was able to leave Szayel Aporro's company without deep grooves in his flesh from the cannibal's incisors. Sometimes he took a little more than just a bite and Grimmjow was left with a gaping wound, cursing and yelling while the sadist peered down at him from behind his glasses curiously, blood dripping from the flesh between his pearly whites.

It was those morbid images that kept Grimmjow on guard as the _octava_'s head bobbed in his lap. He could deal with chunks of flesh being ripped from his arms, shoulders, sides, and thighs. But if he ever found himself without a dick, well, he'd find a way to kill the gorgeous immortal who was currently working to get him off.

"Fuck." Grimmjow growled as he fisted the other man's hair, hips bucking slightly into his mouth. The _sexta_ received a moan of approval in return and that was all he needed to tighten his fingers in the pink locks and thrust his hips up, relishing in the surprised and choked groan the _octava_ made. He continued to hold Szayel Aporro's head in place as he violently fuck his mouth, loud obscenities falling from his lips as he forced his dick into Szayel Aporro's throat.

It only took another minute for the blue haired _Arrancar _to go over the edge and hold Szayel Aporro's head in place tightly as he came with a feral growl, forcing the _octava_ to swallow his load. Grimmjow's fingers smoothed the pink strands he had pulled out of place as the other man removed himself, panting and coughing from the abuse his mouth was put through. The scientist's pretty lips were swollen, rouged, and slicked with saliva and traces of Grimmjow's seed. Without giving it a spare thought Grimmjow grabbed the man by the front of his shirt and pulled him forward, crushing their lips together and was rewarded with another groan from the lower _Espada_.

Szayel Aporro pulled away moments later with blood dripping on his pretty lips and left the bedroom, leaving Grimmjow to nurse the deep grooves left on the exposed side of his jaw.


	3. Striptease

It was appalling. It was disgraceful. It was completely inconceivable. Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez had been demoted, no, he had been entirely _stripped_ of his title as the _sexta Espada_. The former _Espada_ had even lost his arm to that holy-than-thou fuck Tosen.

It was absolutely _infuriating_ to Szayel Aporro.

There wasn't a chance in all of_ Hueco Mundo_ that the scientist would even associate himself with the blue haired man. Not only would he be lowering _himself_ to Grimmjow's level, but all it'd serve to do would be to bring back unpleasant memories of the time of his own failing. Both were things the narcissistic _octava_ would not, _could _not tolerate and because of that he found himself stuck in a high state of sexual frustration.

_This just isn't going to do, no, not at all._ Szayel Aporro had thought to himself on the fifth night of Grimmjow's falling. He lay in his bed, white sheets mused around his sweat covered body, with his hair sprawled around his head creating a pink halo. His hand was still grasping his spent cock in hand, stroking it languidly now and then as he tried to think of a way to solve his perpetual state of hormones. At this rate, Sazyel Aporro was going to have to take Nnoitra up on his late night offers even if the very thought made his skin crawl.

That's when it hit him. An idea so obvious, so incredibly _genius_ that the _ovtava Espada_ didn't know why it hadn't come to him before. Just the very thought of successfully completing what he had in mind, which he would, brought his cock back to life. The scientist was almost laughing as he fisted his cock, back arched off the bed while his fingers worked the tight passage of his ass once again. It only took a few minutes before his stomach was covered with white and Szayel Aporro collapsed back onto his bed breathing hard.

_Tomorrow, Grimmjow._

There was never a time the cannibal was more excited to conduct an experiment.


	4. The Mannequin Games

"You've really outdone yourself this time, Szayel Aporro, old chap."

Lying in front of him, stretched out on his examination table, was a life sized doll of Grimmjow lying as if he was asleep. It was a mirror image of the former _sexta Espada_, with his arm still intact and the **6** standing out boldly against soft, toned skin. The likeliness stroked Szayel Aporro's ego as a scientist to have given life, in a sort, to such a perfect replica. It also served to stoke a fire in the pit of his lower stomach and the more Szayel Aporro stared at his creation, the tighter his pants became.

Above the body was a large computer screen displaying multiple rooms in _Hueco Mundo_ from the many security cameras - including Grimmjow's room, which after the scientist hit a few keys, expanded and took over the entire screen. The loudmouthed _Arrancar_ was currently lying on his bed, staring impassively at the ceiling, and Szayel Aporro had the strongest urge to _change_ that.

His amber eyes drifted from the screen to the mannequin and he closed the space between himself and it. With his superior knowledge and special ability, this _doll_ was going to help him relieve himself of his sexual frustration and Grimmjow would even get some _fun_ out of it. The cannibalistic scientist couldn't wait to watch Grimmjow's reactions.

_Let the game begin._ Szayel Aporro thought as he pulled off his gloves and stripped out of his clothes. Fully nude with his cock standing erect and already dripping, the _octava Espada_ climbed elegantly onto the table and straddled the mannequin's slim hips and settled his weight down on the lifeless doppelganger.

Behind him a surprised grunt could be heard from the screen.


	5. Untouched

"What the fuck?" Grimmjow groaned and fisted the slightly damp white sheets beneath him.

Although he couldn't explain it, there was something on his cock. Even if he couldn't see it, there was a tight ass bouncing up and down, swallowing him eagerly into molten heat. Grimmjow wasn't sure how this all started or when, but he wasn't complaining. The only thing he knew for certain was _who_ was behind this.

"Szayel…" The blue haired _Arrancar _groaned and bucked his hips up into the invisible heat. Of course the egotistical bastard wouldn't come and fuck him in person, not with Grimmjow's current state. But he wasn't sure if he really cared _how_ the pink haired scientist continued their affair as long as the feeling in his groin continued.

The only thing that kept the _sexta Espada_ from fully enjoying the sensations was that he couldn't _touch_ the man doing this to him. Long, calloused fingers nearly ripped his sheets apart as the itch for the feel of skin on skin got worse and worse as the heat coiled in his lower stomach. His tongue ran across the back of his clenched teeth and with a final upward thrust and feral growl, he came. Strings of white coated his stomach and oozed slowly down inside his Hollow hole, something that Grimmjow decided felt really fucking _weird_.

Scooping his essence up with one finger and _away_ from his Hollow hole, Grimmjow felt annoyance through his what-should-have-been pleasant afterglow. His seed should be _inside_ Szayel Aporro's tight, _greedy ass_, not literally _in_ _his_ stomach. Not one to really give a fuck for things that were in the way of his goals and desires, Grimmjow smirked as he brought his sullied fingers to his mouth and sucked.

One way or another, he _would_ fuck Szayel Aporro in person, whether the little bitch liked it or not.


End file.
